Aftershock
by AudeliaMarlowe
Summary: This story follows my own established Hello Oblivion continuity, but can stand on its own. It takes place years after Shock Treatment, and is also my rewrite of Revenge of the Old Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**Thank you so much to everyone for supporting me and my first story, _Hello Oblivion_. This story comes years after that one, and the movie _Shock Treatment_. Many things in this story do belong to Richard O'Brien, but there are quite a few original characters. I really hope you enjoy this one as it progresses. Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>"Mama, tell me again about the time you and Daddy and Aunt Betty and Uncle Ollie saved the world."<p>

Beth Majors was home from school with the flu. The usually painfully independent high school sophomore had been taken down hard, and was now curled up on the living room sofa. Janet brushed the hair out of her daughter's eyes.

"Bethy, you know that we didn't save the world."

"Yeah, but all those people," Beth yawned, "They were stuck in that TV studio and you got them out. The aliens and that Farley man would have taken over everybody if you hadn't stopped them."

"It sounds to me like you know the story pretty well!"

"Just tell it to me again, like when Lisa and I were little."

"Alright," Janet began, "I'll tell you everything." But she knew it wasn't everything. Beth could never know the truth, about how dangerous it had been. How she was born in the same way as the half-brother she never knew existed.

"A long, long time ago, back before I had you and Aunt Betty had Lisa, we all got into some pretty crazy adventures. There were these aliens, who your dad and I had already met once." Janet looked down at her half-asleep daughter. "And your dad's twin brother, Farley, who used to have a bunch of fast food restaurants everywhere."

"But he's off on the aliens' planet now," Beth added. "He's gone. And Daddy had never met him before the TV studio! Imagine having a brother you'd never met. How crazy would that be!"

Janet looked away. "I imagine it'd be pretty shocking. Listen, Bethy, you should probably take a nap now, I know you feel awful."

"Not until you finish the story. The story's helping, really, Mama." Beth smiled.

"Well, okay. There were ten of us: Me, your dad, Betty, Oliver, and the band. They were just a bunch of kids, but we needed them."

"And one of them's my pre-AP physics teacher! I still can't believe you knew Mr. Drill when he was my age!"

Janet laughed. "That's right, Oscar was the lead singer of the band. He was a bit of a handful. Is he going to be mad at you for missing that quiz?"

"Mama, I'm sick. I can't help it."

"I just don't want anyone to think he's playing favorites if he lets you take it later. That's all. Anyway, where was I? Oh, yes. So, we left the TV studio in a car that Betty hot-wired all by herself, with a bobby pin. And everything in Denton was all dark and deserted, because all the people were inside the studio! The aliens and Farley trapped them in a fake mental hospital. We found out later that the only way they got control was because of the gas Farley pumped into the air conditioning. We all stayed at our apartment, where your dad and I lived when we first got married, for maybe a week planning things out. Then we finally carpooled down to Dallas to get help from the police. They broke back in to the studio, and found everybody all chained up in straightjackets. I still don't know why they took everybody captive like that. I'm pretty sure it was Farley's idea. But, right as the police were trying to arrest the aliens, the bald one brought out this pitchfork gun, which we'd seen before, and turned a bunch of people into statues.

Beth's eyes were wide. "And then what happened?"

"You already know! The ground started shaking, and a spaceship landed outside. It was the aliens' queen. And she was so mad! She started yelling about misusing technology, and herded all of the aliens and your dad's brother onto the ship. She grabbed the pitchfork from the bald alien, turned the people normal again, and took off."

"Wow. And the people of Denton just forgot about all of it?"

"Yep." Janet sighed. "They dismissed it as a mass hallucination due to the gas I told you about. Farley is still a wanted criminal. No one will believe he's off on some alien planet somewhere. But we know the truth."

"Sure you do, Mama. I believe you." Beth smirked.

"Well, you should. It's all true." Janet stood up. "I've gotta go cook dinner before your dad gets home. You think you can handle some scrambled eggs?"

"Maybe." Just then, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it."

"No you won't, Miss Too-Sick-To-Get-Up-Off-The-Couch." Janet went to the door. It was Lisa Wright, Oliver and Betty's daughter. She was only a few months younger than Beth, and they'd been raised like cousins. They were best friends, and did everything together. "Come on in," Janet told her, as she walked into the kitchen.

"Beth! I know you're feeling all vomity, but trust me, you're lucky for missing Drill's quiz. It was ridiculous. Though I'm sure you would have done fine, you little genius." Lisa sat down. "Anyway, I have news for you!"

"Uggghhh, what is it?" Beth groaned

"Steve wants us to go to a show with him and Joel, a week from Friday? At Mable Peabody's?"

"You're both sixteen, and not going to a bar by yourself," yelled Janet from the kitchen.

"Aunt Janet, it's an all-ages show. You have to let Beth go with us. And I haven't even said who's playing," Lisa yelled back.

"Who is it? Anybody I know?" asked Janet.

"Everybody stop yelling!" Beth covered her ears.

"Oh, nobody special. Just SONNY, THAT'S ALL," Lisa squealed.

The girls jumped as Janet dropped and broke a glass on the kitchen floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Lisa jumped up and ran to the kitchen. "Aunt Janet? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, the glass just slipped out of my hands. Don't come in here, there's broken glass and I don't want you to step on it."

"You sure you don't need help?"

"Lisa, don't worry about it. You two go upstairs for a little bit, I've got to get this cleaned up.

Janet was shaking. She knew they were talking about Sonny, her first-born child, who she'd given up for adoption years ago. She'd seen him on TV. He looked even more like Frank than he had as a baby. Tall and skinny, with a big mop of curly hair, Sonny preferred to dress rather eccentrically, with lots of feathers and sequins. Just like his father. Sonny was a famous singer and painter now, having dropped his adoptive parents' last name (Malone) to become a one-name sensation. He owned his own club out in California, and liked to give rambling interviews on TV about art, music, and ancient muses. Janet assumed he was on drugs.

She'd just managed to get all the glass swept up when Brad came in from the garage. "Hi honey! Is Beth feeling any better?" He looked at his wife. "Is something bothering you?"

"Beth's fine, she's upstairs with Lisa." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Can I talk to you in the back yard for a second?" Then, louder, in case the girls heard, "I want you to see how many leaves got in the pool, it's going to take forever to clean them out." They stepped outside.

"It's not about the leaves in the pool, is it?" Brad knew something was wrong.

"No. You know me too well." She paused for a moment. "It's about Sonny."

"He's famous now, isn't he?"

"And acting like a little fool. Still, I can't help but wonder what life would have been like if we'd kept him. Especially knowing what we know now..." Janet stopped. "Sorry, I know you don't like to talk about it."

"Don't worry about it. But why are you thinking about him today, specifically?"

"Apparently he's on tour, and coming to Denton. Performing at Mable Peabody's. Beth and Lisa want to go."

"Really? Wow..." Brad adjusted his glasses. "Have you talked to Betty?"

"Not yet."

"I think you should let them go. It's just a concert. They can't get into too much trouble."

"But do we tell Beth?" Janet picked at her fingernails. "Do we tell her that Sonny's her half-brother?"

"She deserves the truth, Janet."

"Not yet. Not now."

"You've been saying that for years. I love you, honey, but we can't keep all this from her forever."

Janet sighed. "I know. But telling her about Sonny opens up an even bigger can of worms. If we tell her about him, then we have to tell her about herself. And you."

"I can't. She doesn't need to know about her grandparents. Aren't Harry and Emily enough?"

"They're enough for anyone," Janet said, with a little smile. "So we'll let them go. No need to confuse Beth with all this craziness. Come back inside." They stepped back toward the door, but just before she opened it, Janet spoke again and wrapped her arms around her husband. "I love you, no matter where your father came from."

Upstairs, Beth had flopped down on her own sofa. "I feel disgusting. Ughhh, why am I always sick? Don't get too close to me."

Lisa sat on the floor. "Bethy-boo, you know I never catch anything from you. You've just got bad luck."

"Me and my dad. It's awful."

"You'll be better by Sonny's show, though. You think your mom'll let you go."

"I don't know. She's so strict. Aunt Betty is so much more lenient with you."

"Whatever. Only recently, since she's started dating again." Lisa's dad, Oliver Wright, was much older than her mother, and had passed away four years ago.

"Maybe I can talk her into it. I know I can convince my dad, but that'll just make her angry. I really want to go."

"Sonny's so hot! Ohhh I hope we get to meet him!" Lisa squealed again.

"I still can't believe you find that attractive. All those ridiculous costumes, it's like he's trying to be weird. But I do like his art. It reminds me of my dreams."

"Then you've gotta have some weird dreams."

"Trust me, I do. They're almost always set in this crazy place that's always dark. There's a castle and rocky cliffs and a big ocean. And weird people everywhere, who like to walk up to each other and touch elbows."

"You need a shrink."

"Probably. Anyway, I hate to kick you out, but I feel horrible and I'm probably going to take a nap now..."

"Alright. If you need anything, just text me. And let me know what your parents say about the show." Lisa left, and Beth quickly fell asleep.

It was one of those dreams like she'd described. Was it brought on by the fever? Beth didn't know. In her dream, she walked around a huge castle that seemed to be falling apart. She looked out a window at the familiar ocean, crashing against the moon-drenched shores. It looked so real. But there was nowhere like this place, at least not on Earth.


	3. Chapter 3

Beth was beyond excited when Janet told her that she could go to Sonny's show. On the night of the concert, Janet dropped the two teens off at Mable Peabody's, a local bar. Mable Peabody's Beauty Salon and Chainsaw Repair was its full name, and though it was neither a beauty salon nor a chainsaw repair shop, it was quite popular. Janet and Brad had been there a few times, back in their wilder days.

As the girls got out of the car, Janet turned to her daughter. "Call me when it's over so I can pick you up. Is your phone charged?"

Beth rolled her eyes. "Yes, mom."

"I just don't want you stuck anywhere without being able to call. Stay safe!"

"We will, mom. Don't worry."

As Janet drove off, they got in line to go inside, easily finding Joel and Steve. Within a few minutes, they were shoved into the crowded bar, with their pre-paid tickets scanned and X's drawn on the backs of their hands. No doubt about it, they were cool.

The boys were the same age as Lisa and Beth, but they looked years younger in that strange, pale, acne-ridden way that teenage boys do. Joel's attempt to flirt with one of the female bartenders in order to get drinks ended in laughter and mild embarrassment. They weren't going to let that get them down, though. The night was set to be truly awesome.

The music hadn't even started yet, but the bar was already so loud with people's conversations that the four teens had to yell to hear each other. Beth was relieved when the opening act started, a slightly less popular girl-band called Georgia X.

After Georgia X's mediocre set, it was time for Sonny to take the stage. There was much squealing and yelling from the crowd, with a good portion of it coming from Beth and Lisa. Their dates tried to play it cool, but the girls were focused intently on Sonny. He wore tight black leather pants and a neon pink tank, and more makeup than five of his teenage fangirls. He was a total rock star, and the audience loved him. When his set was finally over, the girls felt like they'd been hit by a wave of music and sexual energy.

Steve and Joel graciously excused themselves from their inattentive dates, and the girls were left alone yet again. It was late, well past midnight at this point, and Beth was tired. But Lisa had more adventures in mind.

"Wait," she said as her near-cousin pulled out her cell phone. "Don't call Aunt Janet yet. She doesn't have to know the show is over. We'll say he played a lot of encores or something. But I don't want to go home. I'm all fired up!" She kicked a leg up in the air in a move that looked more awkward and dorky than "fired up."

Beth laughed. "Are you sure? I mean, I'm really tired, and my mom likes to worry a lot..."

"Give me your phone."

"What?"

"Just give it to me. I won't have you sneaking a text message off to her. Live for once, Bethy!" Lisa snatched the phone out of Beth's hand and dropped it into her purse. "There. Now, let's see if we can meet him. You, me, stage door. Now."

They walked all the way around to the back alley of Mable Peabody's, and did find the door leading backstage. A smallish crowd of fans, and a couple of the girls from Georgia X were chattering and taking photos together. Beth managed to get a shot of Lisa with Anni, the lead singer.

"See, you met someone famous. Now can we go?"

"Not until Sonny comes out of there."

They stayed for a while, but Sonny didn't come out. The crowd thinned, and after an hour, Lisa and Beth where the only two left. Beth was so nervous, she was shaking. She didn't want her parents to worry, and she knew they would. Eventually, just as Lisa was starting to show signs of giving up, an overweight roadie stuck his head out of the door.

"You two. You'll do. Come inside."

With an "I can't belive it" look to each other, the two teens stepped inside. They were led to Sonny's small dressing room, where the star was enjoying a cigarette and a drink, still in his stage clothes.

He looked up at them, and set down both drink and cigarette. "Hello. How do you do? I'm Sonny."

"We... we know," Lisa stuttered. "It is so, so wonderful to get to meet you. I'm Lisa. This is my best friend, Beth Majors."

"Do people ever just call you two 'Elisabeth' and be done with it?" Sonny laughed at his own joke. "It's nice to meet you, too. Please, come sit down. How'd you like the show?"

"It was wonderful!" Beth managed. "The best show ever!"

"That's high praise, Miss Beth." He looked her up and down. "You look awfully familiar. We haven't met before, have we?" Beth shook her head. "Oh well, it must just be one of those things. Care for a drink?"

"We'd love one," said Lisa, before Beth could protest. Sonny grabbed two glasses and a bottle of some dark brown liquid that Beth thought smelled like Windex.

"One of the perks of being famous- one of the few perks, mind you- is that they give me anything I want when I play a show. I tell them what I want backstage, and they have to give it to me. If I said I wanted two dozen jars of peanut butter and a llama, they'd give it to me without a question." Sonny poured them each a generous glass of whatever was in the bottle.

They got to talking, but even after a couple of drinks, Beth was still worried about getting home. "Lisa, hey, can I get my phone back?"

"What? Yeah, sure." Lisa had ingested significantly more alcohol, and was currently on Sonny's lap.

Beth dug through her friend's purse. "The battery's dead!" She dug some more to find Lisa's phone, but it wasn't in the bag."

"Hey, where's your phone?"

"In the bag! Just give it to me." She grabbed the bag, and started digging, but the phone wasn't there. "What the fuck? I swear I put it in here. Oh, balls..."

"What?"

"I left it plugged into my computer. I was adding some songs or something, I can't remember. Whatever. Let's just chill."

"Shit! Oh no no no! My parents are going to be so mad. I have to call them..."

"Well, you can't, so just calm the fuck down already and join the party." Lisa leaned into Sonny, and they started making out.

Full of adrenaline, Beth pushed her way out of the dressing room and ran through the tiny hallways backstage. She somehow found her way onstage in the darkened bar. Then, she paused for a second before jumping off the stage, twisting her ankle in the process. Not feeling the pain, she ran behind a bar and finally found a phone.

Those good, strong Majors genes seemed to have learned something since the 70s.


	4. Chapter 4

Janet was livid when she picked up the two girls from Mable Peabody's. She'd stayed on the phone with Beth until she was outside the bar, and she hadn't stopped yelling. It only got worse when she saw the state her daughter and almost-niece were in. "Elizabeth Diane Majors, I swear you are NEVER going out again without me or your father. And you, Lisa. I thought you knew better than this. What's your mother going to say?"

Janet would have kept going, but she stopped mid-word when Sonny stepped out of the shadows. "You," she breathed. "I never thought..."

"Hello, Beth's mom. I'm very sorry for keeping your small ladies out so late." He took a sip of the drink he was carrying.

All traces of long-lost-motherly love gone, Janet started in again. "They're 16, did they tell you that?"

"You two are 16? Whoa, now!" Janet missed his wink to Lisa.

"Well, maybe you'll think twice next time before you give alcohol to minors. Girls, come with me. It's a good thing you're spending the night, Lisa, because I'd hate to wake up Betty at this hour. You'll explain the whole thing to her first thing tomorrow morning."

And she drove them home. The next morning, they were quite hung-over, but Lisa still called her mother to tell the story. Betty wasn't as mad as Janet thought she'd be. Beth, however, was grounded until further notice.

At school on Monday, in Mr. Drill's class, Lisa proudly showed off her phone to her best friend. "Look who I've been texting! Sonny."

"You probably just saved Steve's number as 'Sonny' in your phone, dork. But after all we went through, I actually hope you got his number out of it."

"Well, don't doubt me, because I did. We've been texting ever since I got back to my phone. He likes me."

"Congratulations. Perhaps you'd like me to throw you a parade. In case you're forgetting, I'm super-extra-grounded, and it's all your fault."

"My fault! I don't exactly remember you not wanting to go see that show..."

"That's because you were so drunk..."

"Ladies, please." Oscar Drill walked up to his students. "Let's keep it PG for now, okay? And it's time to start class. Does anyone remember..."

Mr. Drill kept talking, but Beth's mind wandered. It wasn't fair. She got all the punishment, while Lisa got to be texting buddies with a rock star. That's just how life was, though.

At lunch, Lisa informed Beth that Sonny had asked her on a real date.

"And how's that going to work? He's on tour right now, probably in Arizona somewhere."

"He's going to come back this way after he finishes out his shows in California. That's where he's from... anyway, we're totally going on a date in like two weeks. Get excited for me!"

"So excited. Congratulations," Beth muttered, as she dunked a chicken nugget into school-bus-paint-colored nacho cheese.

The next two weeks went by in a haze of school, homework, and boredom. Lisa kept on and on about the cute things Sonny had texted her, and Beth kept on insisting that he just wanted in her pants. Finally, it was the day of the date.

Beth was still grounded, so Lisa told her everything at school. Sonny had taken her to a fairly nice restaurant off of the rebuilt square. (The DTV studios had been bulldozed about a decade earlier.) It was apparently a wonderful evening, with Sonny acting as the perfect gentleman. Beth was impressed.

"Congratulations, seriously. You've got a rock star boyfriend, and he doesn't sound completely awful. I may have to reconsider my earlier judgments."

"Well, he's not my boyfriend. Not yet, anyway. But we're going out again soon, and we talk on the phone a lot. It's perfect."

It wasn't perfect. But hindsight, as they say, is 20/20.

Two months later, Brad and Janet had calmed down and released their daughter from her punishment. Beth was just glad to be able to leave the house. Janet, however, was on edge, because Sonny was hanging around Denton more than ever.

Betty, since she knew the whole story, was slightly leery of her daughter hanging around the half-Transylvanian rock star. She hadn't been there on the night Sonny was conceived, but she had been there for his horrifying birth. And, of course, she'd been there with the other Transylvanians' TV studio stunt. But these days, it was difficult for Betty to argue with Lisa, so she allowed her daughter to date the star. After Oliver's death, Betty had sunk into a deep depression, and Lisa had reacted by becoming more headstrong. Recently had they started to regain control of their lives, though the support of the Majors family, but Betty was still much more permissive of wild behavior.

Sonny seemed to have taken up residence in the small Texas town. He'd permanently rented out a suite in one of the more fancy hotels in town, and both Lisa and Beth had a standing invitation to come visit. Sonny's actions didn't go unnoticed by the press- the tabloids had a bit of a field day speculating on what he was doing in Denton. Many of them accidentally got the story right, saying that it was because of a girl.

One Saturday, Beth, Lisa and Sonny were all in the suite. Sonny was demonstrating his artistic skills for the ladies. He'd set up a makeshift studio in one corner of the living room, and was splashing paint all over a canvas.

"Come over here! Beth, you too! Grab a brush." And the three of them splattered each other with paint just as much as the canvas.

After a little bit, they got tired and all fell down on the couch. "You know, I normally paint things a little less... abstract. But I like this one, too," Sonny said, kissing Lisa on the top of her head.

"Do you have any of your paintings up here?" Beth was interested. "I've always loved them, just as much as your music."

"Thank you!" Sonny stood up and dug around in a pile of art supplies. "Here are a couple I just did recently. You can keep one, if you want."

"Really? Wow, thanks!" Then Beth looked at the paintings he held out in front of her, and gasped.

"What is it?" Lisa sat up.

"I don't want to freak you out, but remember those dreams I told you about? These are the castle and the cliffs, exactly."

"No way!" Lisa laughed. "That's not possible."

"Well, I've always said that his art reminds me of the dreams. But these are so exact... I'm sorry, Sonny, I must sound crazy." She looked up at the half-Transylvanian rock star, expecting a look of confusion, but instead found Sonny with his mouth open in shock.

"Are you serious?" He asked. "Are you making fun of me, or are you serious?"

"Why on Earth would I be making fun of you? What are you talking about?"

"Because I have those dreams, too. I have for as long as I can remember. Rocky cliffs, abandoned castle, ocean crashing into the shore, eternal darkness... that's what inspires my art."

"You can't be serious." Lisa turned and searched her boyfriend's face for clues he might be joking. Nothing. "You mean that you and Beth have the same weird nightmares?"

"They're not really nightmares," the two of them responded, in unison. They looked at each other again in amazement.

"Okay, this is getting way too strange," Lisa said.

Oh, Lisa Wright, you poor girl. It would only get stranger.


	5. Chapter 5

After a couple of hours, Janet picked the two girls up at the hotel. "What are you doing with that painting?" she asked.

"Sonny gave it to me," said Beth, scooting into the back seat. "He paints! Didn't I tell you?"

"You'll have to let me see it when we get home. I hope you thanked him."

After they'd dropped Lisa off at her mother's house and gone home, Beth did show Janet the painting. The one she'd selected was the castle, in all its spooky glory.

Janet started coughing. "BRAD! Come here!"

Brad ran in to the room in a panic. "What? What's wrong?"

"Look at the painting that Sonny gave Beth."

Brad took a look. There, on the canvas, was a perfect image of the old Prince's Quarters of Furter Castle, better known to him and Janet as the mansion where their lives had changed on that November night so many years ago.

He spoke, after what must have been seconds but felt to him like an eternity. "It's... nice. Good quality work. Love the, uh, brushstrokes? Janet, can I please see you in the other room for a second?" The two of them headed into the master bedroom and shut the door. "Janet, she can't know about any of this yet. The time's not right."

"But did you see that? It was the castle! How could Sonny possibly know about that? It's some weird alien thing."

Brad looked hurt.

"Oh, you know what I mean," she said.

"He's your son, Janet. And she's your daughter. You should want to protect them both. Something strange is going on. Have you heard her screaming in the middle of the night? I have, when I wake up from my own strange dreams of alien worlds. The Transylvanians... they're going to try something again. I can feel it." Janet started crying, and Brad pulled her into his chest. "I didn't mean to scare you. Please don't worry about it. Whatever happens, we can handle it together. Just like before."

"I hope so."

Brad ended up hanging the painting on his daughter's bedroom wall. On its own, it was an amazing piece. Sonny clearly had talent. But the fact that he painted a perfect picture of a castle he'd never seen was just too creepy. Brad thought of the strange dreams he'd had for years that had only intensified since Beth was born. He had often wondered how much he had in common with Sonny, and this piqued his curiosity even more.

Beth went to sleep at a relatively early hour, apparently quite worn out from the day's activities. But Lisa's activities, on the other hand, were just getting started. Lisa Wright didn't sneak out that night; she walked out through the front door with her mother's permission. If Betty had known where her daughter was going at midnight, she probably wouldn't have let her. But Betty assumed that nothing was out of the ordinary.

Sonny picked up his underage girlfriend in front of Wilson's Bakery, and they went back to the fancy hotel suite. It doesn't take much imagination to figure out what happened. Get a 16-year-old girl with her idol, a man she looks up to and is obsessed with, and she'll do anything. It's the truth. Legality doesn't matter when you're young and think you're in love. Yes, it was consensual. No, she shouldn't have done it, and he shouldn't have let her. But when you're a rock star, it's too easy to become accustomed to getting everything you want.

After it was over, he held her, and told himself that he would never hurt her. She looked too beautiful, even with her wavy dark-brown hair tangled and in a mess. She held him, too, in her skinny teenage arms, and truly believed that for once, life was going perfectly. There are moments that ache to look back on, not because of what happened later to "ruin it," but because you'll never get that moment back. You wish so much to go back to that simplicity, and for everything to be perfect just one more second. But time marches on.


	6. Chapter 6

_Note: Here's where the "big stuff" starts. Remember to open your imagination and suspend disbelief. It will all mostly make sense in the end. Thank you for reading! 3_

* * *

><p>After the first time, there were many more times. Sonny told her that he loved her. He told her that they'd always be together. The tabloids finally caught a glimpse of Lisa, and her picture was published in every single weekly magazine at the grocery store checkout line. At school, she was unstoppable. She was insanely popular, which made Beth popular by association. It was a wonderful time in the lives of our two teenagers.<p>

One day, as Mr. Drill's class was about to start, they were actually signing autographs in the back row of the classroom. Oscar noticed, and after class he took them into the hallway for a little conversation.

"All I'm saying is, you're young. I was young once. It's easy to get caught up in things and make mistakes," he told them.

"Yeah, Drill," replied Lisa, on her way down the hallway, "But we're actually 'buh-buh-breaking out,' unlike you. Say hi to the Bits for us."

Though Lisa was the one "in a relationship" with Sonny, Beth became good friends with him, too. They found that they had a lot in common, and shared the details of their freakishly similar dreams with each other.

All this time, Janet was a bit of a wreck. Every single day, she debated whether or not to tell her daughter that her best friend's boyfriend was actually her half-brother. The situation was just too ridiculous. Janet had long ago given up any hope of seeing Sonny again, and here she was hearing stories about him on a daily basis.

Betty didn't know how to react. Obviously, she knew about Sonny's past, but she was honestly a little proud of her daughter for bagging such a prize boyfriend.

Life was wonderful and glamorous, until one morning when Lisa felt sick. After making fun of her friend a tiny bit for actually being "the sick one" for once, Beth promised to bring her homework to her.

It only took a week for her to put two and two together and finally take a pregnancy test, which of course came up positive. Just like the next four tests she took.

Lisa actually told her mother before anyone else. And Betty's response, to her daughter's shock, was "Oh no, not this again."

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I just told you that I'm pregnant. I've never been pregnant before."

"Not you, love. But I've been through this twice before with Janet. And trust me, it's going to suck. Also, as a mother, it's my duty to scold you for not using protection. But now that it's done with, I'll help you raise the baby and support you and all that. But I'm not looking forward to hatching another one of those goddammed eggs."

"Are you drunk? Are you joking? Mother, I'm not a bird. What on Earth makes you think that there's going to be an egg?"

"Darling, it's time you knew the whole story." And then she told her daughter the truth. What had happened all those years ago at Frank N. Furter's mansion. How Janet was left pregnant, married Brad, and then gave birth to a giant alien egg while on her honeymoon. How they incubated the egg, waited for Sonny to hatch, and then gave him up for adoption to a couple out in California.

When she finished that story, Lisa was sitting on the floor in complete shock. "Does Beth know this? Has she been keeping it a secret from me this whole time? Sonny's her brother!"

"Half-brother. And no, she doesn't know, but she probably should now."

Stunned, it took Lisa a moment to figure it out. "Wait a second. You said that you'd been through this twice. What was the other time?"

"Ohhh goodness. That's a whole 'nother story. It starts back when your Aunt Janet got pregnant with Beth, just before I got pregnant with you. We all thought it was normal, until one day, she dropped out another egg. Well, not so much dropped as squeezed... I'll spare you the details. We were so confused. Did that Frank alien ruin her body? Was it some weird DNA fluke? So, she and Brad had some paternity testing done. And what they found... it was the weirdest thing. Beth was Brad's daughter. But Brad's DNA, it wasn't completely human. It was human plus something else. They figured out it was human plus alien. See, Brad and his twin brother, that Farley we always told you about, they were adopted after they were born, too. So, one of their parents, probably the dad, was an alien just like that Frank guy. Probably from the same planet, or nearby. Darling, Beth is one-fourth alien. Just like your baby will be."

Lisa was shaking. "You're lying. Aliens aren't real. Those stories you told us as kids, they were just stories. Like Santa Claus or the Tooth Fairy. There's no such planet as Transylvania.

"Well, technically, I think they said the planet was called Transsexual..."

"Stop it! Beth's not an alien! And neither is Sonny, or Uncle Brad. I'm going to see Aunt Janet right now, and tell her what you said."

"Tell her, Lisa, but she'll only tell you the same stories. That is, if she's willing to admit it. And within a few months, you will too."

Lisa ran out the door, and ran the block and a half to the Majors' home.


	7. Chapter 7

"Aunt Janet!" Lisa banged on the front door. "Aunt Janet, open up!"

Janet came to the door. "What's wrong? Are you okay!"

"No. Mom said... aliens... and Sonny and Uncle Brad and Beth... and I'm pregnant!"

Janet's face lost all color. "Honey, I think you'd better come inside, calm down, and stop yelling."

She led her almost-niece into the living room. "No one else is home right now. So we can talk this out. What all did Betty tell you? And... you're pregnant?"

Lisa told Janet everything Betty had said. "But none of it's true, right? She's gone crazy."

Janet just shook her head. "Lisa, darling, we should have told you and Beth the whole truth years ago. Your mother is right. Sonny is my son... that's how he got his name, actually, it just stuck. He is half-Transylvanian, and so is your uncle Brad. We don't know the whole story behind that one. Beth and your baby are both one-fourth Transylvanian. I promise you, I'm not lying. Though I can't believe that you're going to have a baby, you're too young."

"And Sonny and Beth have no idea about any of this." Lisa was completely overwhelmed. "We have to call them and tell them to come over. Everyone needs to come and talk this out. Uncle Brad, my mom, Beth, Sonny, everyone who's involved. And then we'll decide what to do."

Beth and Brad got there first. They had been out together, having a little daddy-daugher lunch. Beth was anxious to find out what was wrong, but Lisa demanded that they wait for Betty and Sonny. Betty arrived next, followed shortly by Sonny. They all sat down in the Majors' living room, and then it was time for the big discussion.

Janet started it off, after Lisa gave her a nod. "Sonny, Beth, I'm really sorry for what we're about to tell you." Her two children looked at each other, confused. "I'm afraid that we haven't been entirely truthful with everybody." She paused to take a deep breath.

"Just a minute, Janet!" Brad interjected.

His wife cut him off. "Honey, I love you, but it's time to tell them the truth. You'll understand why in a minute, I promise. Sonny, you know that the Malones adopted you when you were a baby."

Sonny nodded, unable to speak.

"There's no easy way to say it, so I'll just let it out. Sonny, I'm your biological mother."

"WHAT!" shreiked Beth. "You had another child before me? Who's his father." She looked at Brad with tears in her eyes.

"His name was Frank," Janet said. "We've told you sugar-coated stories about the Transylvanians before, but there's a lot we haven't said. There was one night where some strange things happened to us... Brad and me. That's when I got pregnant with Sonny."

"The Transylvanians! The aliens with the TV studio? Mom, you're kidding. Dad, please tell me that she's lying." Beth was in near-hysterics.

"No, Bethy, it's true," replied Brad.

Sonny finally spoke. "So, you mean to tell me that you're my mother. The one I've wondered about my whole life. And my father... is an alien?"

"We can do tests to prove it. It's true. I'm so, so sorry. But we have more to tell you, Beth," said Janet. "When Sonny was born, it wasn't like a normal baby. He was born inside an egg, and we had to keep warm and wait for it to hatch. It was the alien DNA in him, that's just the way people are born on that planet. So, when you were born, Beth, I thought it would be normal."

"No," Beth shook her head.

"Baby, you were in an egg, too." Janet was crying.

"Dad's not... He's not my dad?"

"He is. But we were scared. We had the tests done, and they told us that your father's DNA wasn't like a normal human's. From what we're guessing, he's half-alien too. Like Sonny. You know he was adopted."

"Daddy! No."

"Yes, honey. Your grandfather must have been one of them. We don't know the whole story. But you're one-fourth Transylvanian." Brad tried to look brave.

"I have to go upstairs!" Beth stood up.

"WAIT!" yelled Lisa. "I need to tell everyone, now. The reason why all this is getting out. Sonny, I'm pregnant."

"No, you can't be!" Sonny looked like he was about to throw up.

"That's what started all this. I told my mom," she said, nodding at Betty, "who told me everything, and that I'm going to have some kind of alien egg-baby."

"Can we go to the doctor, and make sure? I trust you, but..." Sonny's voice broke, as he started to look like a helpless little kid.

"I know. I mean, I'm pretty sure. I took a few tests... but please go to the doctor with me." Lisa leaned in to her mother for comfort.

"This is too much to process," Beth said, shaking her head again. "So, everybody's aliens. There's going to be another alien baby. Wonderful. If anyone wants to tell me the real truth, I'll be upstairs." She stomped off, and her parents went after her.

Sonny got up to sit next to his girlfriend. "You're only sixteen. I shouldn't have... I'm so sorry."

"I know."

"What do you want to do?"

"I'm going to be a mom. I'm young, and obviously pretty stupid, but..." She turned and looked at her own mother. "I have to raise this kid. I can't give it up, I just can't."

"Then I'll help you. I love you." And for once, the rock star looked like any average person.

"I love you too," replied Lisa, holding onto Sonny as hard as she could.

Upstairs, Beth was fuming. She felt as if she should throw something out of anger, but the first thing she grabbed was a teddy bear that bounced off the wall with an unsatisfyingly quiet thud. Brad and Janet came in through their daughter's already open door.

"Honey, I'm sorry," Brad started.

"Dad, just shut up," Beth inturrpted. "Why would you lie to me like that?"

"We just didn't want to tell you until you were older. It wasn't supposed to get out like this," Janet told her daugther, sitting next to her on the bed.

"Wait, what? I meant lying about being aliens... what did you mean? It's too ridiculous to be true, so why don't you make up another story?"

Brad sighed, taking the desk chair across the room and moving it next to the bed so he could sit down. "Bethy, it's the truth." And for the first time, he told his daughter the whole story, with all the gruesome details.

Janet was crying. "It really wasn't supposed to be like this. We were waiting for the right time..."

Beth didn't know what to say. She was quiet for a minute, then finally she spoke. "I guess this explains a lot. I always thought I was just the weird kid. Turns out I'm an alien." She wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "I guess it's alright. Nothing's changed. Nobody else has to know."

"Right," said Janet. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I just want to be alone for a little bit." Without protesting, Brad and Janet left their daughter alone to deal with the pile of news she'd learned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: Apologies for posting the last few chapters all in one, but this story is done and I wanted to get it out as soon as possible. After the Mephistopheles story is finished (within the next two chapters) I'll be "retiring" from fanfic. Thank you all so much for reading!**

* * *

><p>Dr. Francine Davison looked at her clipboard as she sat down next to Lisa. "It's good to see you again, but something tells me you're not too happy to be here." Francine was an old friend of the Majors and Wright families, and had been since she was a part of Mr. Drill's band so many years ago. Francine sighed. "I have to tell you, the test you took for us came back positive."<p>

"Oh no!" Lisa turned and started crying into Sonny's shirt.

"Now, this is no ordinary pregnancy." Francine nodded at Betty, who sat across the room with a sour look on her face. "You're lucky that I know the history behind these things. I was there in the TV studio. I saw everything..." she trailed off.

"I know," Lisa said. "So, I'm going to have an egg?"

"That's right. But your mother can tell you more about that- I've never witnessed it happening, but she's seen it twice." Francine looked up at Sonny with a little guilt.

"It's shorter than a normal pregnancy," Betty filled in. "You'll look basically normal for a couple of months, then one day you'll suddenly have a huge belly. That's the day you'll give birth."

"It'll have to be at home," said Francine. "And while births aren't my specialty, I'm a doctor, and I can be there to help out. It just can't be in a hospital, for obvious reasons. We don't want to bring any more people into this alien confusion than we need to."

"I understand," Lisa nodded.

The time flew by. At school, Lisa was still getting lots of attention for being Sonny's girlfriend, but her mood had changed. One day, after some thought, she went up to Mr. Drill after class.

"Mr. Drill... I was wondering if we could talk."

He looked up from the papers he'd been shuffling around on his desk. "Of course, Lisa! But I thought I was beneath you these days."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm really sorry for how I've been lately."

"Well, I accept your apology. But what brings about this sudden change?" Oscar Drill smiled awkwardly.

"You don't want to know, trust me. I've just been going through a lot, that's all."

"Well, if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here. I've known your mother for a long time..."

"I know. Thanks... I've got to go." Lisa walked out into the hallway, feeling a small rumbling in her belly.

It seemed like only a few weeks, but one Saturday morning Lisa woke up in horrible pain. Even already knowing what she would find, she still couldn't believe it when she felt her stomach. It was time to lay an egg.

She yelled for her mother, and Betty was upstairs in milliseconds. Betty got on the phone with Janet and Francine and Sonny, and everyone was on their way.

Before they even got there, Betty had moved her daughter into the bathtub and turned on the water. "They say water births are easier. Allows things to stretch a bit more." She stopped talking after Lisa gave her a look.

Everyone showed up as soon as they could. Sonny was first, followed by Dr. Davison and the whole Majors clan. Brad looked sick again, and Beth just looked overwhelmed. Janet knelt down next to the girl she called her niece.

"I know what you're going through, better than anyone else here. It's going to be hard, but it'll be worth it. I'm going to be here the whole time. We all are. If you need anything, just let me know. I'll coach you through it, and so will your mom." Janet squeezed Lisa's hand.

After hours of moving around and screaming and pushing and cursing at Sonny, Lisa was almost done. Francine, Betty, and Janet were helping her, and everyone else had moved to the other room at Lisa's request. She was back in the bathtub, after trying different positions all around the house. Her mother was right; the warm water seemed to be helping.

Dr. Davison checked everything out. "You're almost there! Really, Lisa, just a couple more pushes."

Lisa squeezed Janet's arm. "You can do it," Janet told her. "If I can, you can."

Within three minutes, the egg was out. Lisa yelled for everyone to come in and see. They all watched the bedraggled-looking Lisa Wright, clad only in a purple bikini top, push the alien egg into her mother's arms.

Betty held it in disbelief. "I still can't believe it, after all these years."

The birth was over. But the adventure was just beginning.

Betty, the expert egg-midwife, wrapped the egg in blankets and placed it under a heat lamp in her closet. She didn't know what to think, as she sat by the egg and lovingly ran her hands over its smooth surface. Her grandchild was in there. Was she ready to be a grandmother? She would soon find out. Transylvanian reproduction is fast, and 21 days after Lisa's painful birth, the egg hatched. Just like Sonny and Beth, Betty thought.

They were all there: The Majors family, Sonny, Betty and Lisa. Betty had moved the egg into the living room and set it on the coffee table. It was a surreal show for everyone, especially for the part-Transylvanians in the room. Sonny, Brad, and Beth all wondered what their own hatchings had been like, but said nothing.

After a suspenseful wait, the baby broke out of the shell. It was a girl, and she was perfect. Ten fingers, ten toes (Lisa had to count!), the right number of eyes and ears and everything all in the right place. With her pink skin and her loud newborn cry, she seemed just as human as any baby on Earth. Her hair was black, just like Sonny's.

Just like Frank's, thought Janet.

Lisa picked up her daughter and cradled her in her arms. "Welcome to the world, Marni."

Sonny stood up to take a look at the two of them. "Marni. I like the name, it suits her."

"Marni Sonia Malone, you are perfect." Lisa kissed her daughter's head, before passing her to Betty. "How does it feel, grandma?"

"Oh, don't call me that yet. It makes me sound so old," she protested. But she looked at that little face, with so much of Oliver and herself and Janet and Sonny and Lisa all mixed together, and she knew that she would love this grandchild. "Janet, come see your granddaughter. Our granddaughter."

But before Janet could stand to move closer to the baby, there came a rumbling from the back yard. It was a familiar rumbling, which the older members of the party never thought they'd hear again.

Brad shot a panicked look at Janet and Betty. They knew what was outside, but he had to get up and look out the window to be sure.

Sure enough, there it was: the same spaceship the Old Queen had come in all those years ago to take the Transylvanians away, including his twin brother.

Brad went out the back door without a word, and the others followed, including Lisa with the baby. And there, on Betty Wright's overgrown lawn, the door to the spaceship opened, revealing three figures in traditional gold Transylvanian space suits.

"What's happening?" cried Beth, holding onto her half-brother for support. "Mom, what is this?"

"It's the aliens," Janet told her. "They've come back."

The three figures moved closer to them, and finally Brad could see who they were.

In the lead, a familiar face. Too familiar. A face exactly like Brad's own, but with a few more lines and a jagged scar. Farley Flavors was back in town.

Behind Brad's twin stood a bald man and a woman with frizzy red hair. Riff Raff and Magenta were also back, though they showed considerable signs of age. Magenta's hair had streaks of grey, and Riff wore glasses that, this time, weren't just for show. Their bodies, thinner than ever, looked weak in the revealing space suits. What had the passing years inflicted on these siblings?

Farley raised a gun toward Brad. "Just the man I came to see. Hello, brother."

Brad was shaking. "Everyone go inside! Farley, what is it that you want?"

Janet and Beth started backing up to the door. "Wait! No," said Betty. "We're staying." She looked around at the others to make sure they stayed in place.

"What do I want? That's simple. I'm here to kill you. Well, you and that Transylvanian bastard over there." He gestured at Sonny.

Sonny stepped forward. "Why? What could you possibly have against us? What did we ever do to you?"

"You're a threat to my kingdom. I don't feel like explaining it. Magenta?"

Magenta spoke, wearily. "The Old Queen is dead. For years we have been keeping watch on the illegitimate prince, for he is the only heir. We have been keeping watch on all Transylvanian-descendents on Earth. Perhaps you have noticed the dreams? An unfortunate side effect."

A shiver went down Beth's spine. So there was something more to those strange images that haunted her at night.

Riff continued where Magenta left off. "As my sister told you, the Old Queen is dead. Farley is prepared to take control, and must kill you all to ensure that he can rule both Transportable and Transylvania as one kingdom."

"Now may I shoot you?" Farley yawned.

"No! You keep saying things about princes and kingdoms," yelled Janet. "What are you talking about!"

"The master is royalty," said Riff. "He and your Brad are sons of Prince Mephistopheles of Transportable."

"Good ol' Deadbeat Dad," chuckled Farley. "He abdicated to me when King Orcus died. Wanted to stay with his Earthling lover, Esteban. Everything worked out for me. I wanted to rule the world, and I do. Just a different world. You know what they say, brother. Don't dream it, be it," Farley sneered at Brad.

Brad was shaking. It had been a long time since he'd been this afraid, and long-repressed memories were flooding back.

Janet came up and stood next to her husband. "Farley, we will fight you and whatever army you bring to conquer us. You might be a king on your own planet, but this is our territory."

Betty stood on Brad's other side. "Transylvanians have caused enough trouble on Earth. This ends today."

"Enough talking!" Farley yelled, as Lisa and Beth moved slowly backward with baby Marni. Beth took the baby from her friend, who was in even more shock than she was. "Riff, Magenta! Ready for attack!"

"Yes master!" they screamed in unison.

Farley lifted the gun higher and fired straight at Brad's head.

In an instant, Sonny rushed up to Brad and pushed him out of the way. He took the full blast of the alien weapon, and fell to the ground, lifeless.

Farley laughed. "I'll take it. One down."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" came the primal cry from Lisa Wright's throat. In a split second, she was on top of Farley, attacking him with all her strength. The gun was knocked out of his hand as Lisa flailed her arms to block Farley's own punches.

Riff and Magenta stood by, silent, not moving a muscle.

Baby Marni was wailing in Beth's arms, and the adults tried to pull Lisa off of Farley. Farley got one good hit to Lisa's right eye. In a fury, she reached up with her palm of her hand and pushed Farley's nose in as hard as she could, sending shards of bone directly into his brain.

Farley Flavors was dead, but Lisa kept punching and beating him as more and more blood spilled from his nose. Riff and Magenta dropped the weapons they were holding, pushed through the others, and pulled her off of their master.

"You did it," said Magenta. "You stopped him. We never even dared to dream... He's been taking control from the Old Queen for a long time, and he's been ruthless."

"Thank you," said Riff, hugging the shocked Earth girl. "You've saved Earth, Transsexual, and Transportable. Our people will rejoice in your honor."

"Baby, did you just kill a man?" Betty stared at Farley's lifeless form lying on the grass.

"She defeated one of the most horrible dictators our galaxy has known," Riff continued.

"It's no use," Lisa sobbed, "Sonny is dead."

Then, as if the sound of his own name was a magic spell, Sonny opened his eyes. "What just happened?"

"SONNY!" Lisa rushed to her boyfriend's side as Beth came up with baby Marni. "You're alive!"

"Of course he's alive," said Magenta. "You don't think we'd let him actually have a real weapon, do you? Riff disabled most of the power on Farley's transducer two nights ago."

Janet helped her son to his feet. "You saved my husband."

"You took the hit for me. You would have saved my life," Brad echoed.

"I guess I forgive you for getting my daughter pregnant," Betty added.

Riff moved toward Sonny and shook his hand. "Sonny Malone, congratulations. You are now King Furter of Transsexual." He shifted his gaze toward Brad. "And Brad Majors... I never thought I'd say this, but by birthright you are King of Transportable."

Brad shook his head. "I can't. I can't be king of a planet."

"Neither can I," Sonny said. "I'm irresponsible and childish. I play rock music!"

"That's never stopped any of the Furters in the past," sniffed Riff.

"Still, I can't take the job."

"Then who will rule our planet?" Magenta asked. "You're the only son of the late Prince Frank N. Furter. And Brad! Transportable needs a good ruler."

"Well, how about you?" Brad replied.

"What?" gasped both Riff and Magenta.

"You two," said Brad. "Even after all you've put us through, I get the feeling you'd make a good king and queen."

"The years of torture, first under Frank, then your brother... I'd never want to put anyone else through that again." Riff shuddered.

"Then go back to your home," said Janet. "Leave us here, finally, to get on with our lives."

"You have to go with us," Riff told them. "Brad and Sonny, at least. To formally abdicate their thrones and announce the new rulers."

"Well, I've always wanted to travel," said Betty. "Let's all go."

"Really?" asked Janet. "Betty, do you think that would be wise?"

"Let's do it," said Beth. "I want to see it in real life - this place I've seen so long in my dreams." She looked at her half-brother. "What about you."

"I agree." Sonny nodded.

"Alright," said Lisa, who'd finally gotten Marni to stop crying. "Let's go pack our bags!"

And they did. They each packed a suitcase, and locked up their houses. Riff and Sonny dragged Farley's body down to its own compartment in the cargo hold. In less than an hour, they were all headed off to Transsexual, Transylvania

When they arrived and announced the news, the people of Transsexual and Transportable threw a massive celebration. Their overbearing dictator was gone. Three days later, the double coronation ceremony for King Riff Raff and Queen Magenta was held in the throne room of Furter Castle, with all of the galaxy's important people in attendance. A solid new alliance was formed between the two planets that day, and the party rivaled anything in the galaxy's history. And Riff and Magenta announced, to much cheering, that the whole group from Earth (even Betty) would retain Transylvanian royal titles.

After a huge feast, Lisa, Betty, and Beth sat at a table in the ballroom. Lisa was rocking Marni in her arms when Sonny appeared next to her and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Hello, my love," he said. He looked marvelous in his diamond-studded corset and fishnets, but Lisa couldn't help but giggle. "Looking forward to going back to plain old Earth tomorrow, are you?"

"I've got to say, I'll be ready to see you back in t-shirts and jeans. Though I could probably get used to this," she laughed.

"Well, we'll be back home soon enough." He smiled. "Let's dance. Are you ready to learn the Time Warp, Princess Lisa?"

"I'll hold Marni," said Betty, the proud grandmother. "You three go dance."

And they all did the Time Warp again.


	9. Epilogue

**Note: This small epilogue is adapted from messages sent to Opheliafrump. Thank you for reading!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Columbia and Risty"Ricky" are settled into a nice suburban area of Transsexual. Columbia made up with her parents, and they all have dinner together almost every week. Their son is head manager at the fishdog take-away where Risty used to work. Their daughter, who is the older one, works as a curator and gemologist at the Furter Castle Crown Jewels museum.

Magenta took the title of Queen of Transsexual and Riff took the title of King of Transportable, but both jointly rule both planets. Their reign has been successful, and they've been very popular and fair to the public. None of their servants will ever be mistreated, and they always have the opportunity to directly talk to the king and queen about whatever they want.

They have three children.

"Bert" Schnick lives a fairly low-key life as the station manager of a radio station on Transsexual. He is happy to not have to pretend to be blind anymore.

Prince Sonny and Princess Lisa live with their daughter, Princess Marni, in Denton, Texas. Sonny owns a successful recording studio in Denton and franchises his Xanadu clubs/concert venues across the United States and Canada. He plans to expand his business to various locations in Transylvania soon. His greatest hits album just went platinum. His paintings have been displayed in several famous museums. Lisa is a stay-at-home mom with a rapidly growing online craft supply business based out of her home. She sells unique fabrics, beads, and scrapbook papers that have been shipped to her from various planets in Transylvania.

Lady Beth Majors is in school, studying Gemology, and plans to move to Transsexual after graduation to work under the direction of Columbia's daughter. She enjoyed her internship at Furter Castle last summer very much. Her parents own a vacation home on the famous moon-drenched shores.

Betty Wright bought a liquor store just outside Denton, which has been voted Best Liquor Store by the Dallas Observer three years in a row.

Princess Marni will soon grow up and fall in love with both Rotti Largo and Nathan Wallace. But that story is still yet to be told.


End file.
